Strike Out
by Capde
Summary: Un árbitro de la liga infantil de béisbol es hallado muerto en su apartamento. Con la ayuda de Castle y el resto del equipo, Beckett deberá resolver este caso, que resultará ser un poco más complicado de lo que habría parecido en un principio. Pero los mejores casos lo son, ¿no?
1. Capítulo 1 - Un café muy caliente

La vibración de su teléfono móvil sobre la mesilla de noche interrumpió el ligero sueño de Katherine Beckett. El sol todavía no se filtraba a través de las persianas, por lo que debía ser muy pronto, y sólo había una razón por la que la talentosa inspectora de policía recibiera llamadas a esas horas de la madrugada. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se estiró lo máximo que le permitía el cuerpo para coger el móvil sin llegar a despertar a Castle, cuyo brazo rodeaba su cintura con instinto protector.

- Beckett – dijo en un susurro tras deslizar el dedo sobre la tecla verde de la pantalla.

- Buenos días inspectora – los ruidos de sirenas y el traqueteo que llegaban a oídos de Beckett a través del auricular del teléfono la indicaron que Espósito ya se encontraba en la escena del crimen – Espero no haberte despertado.

- Para nada – susurró Beckett, continuando con la broma –. Ya sabes que me paso las noches en vela esperando tu llamada.

- No esperaba menos – respondió él imitando su tono - ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

- Porque Castle no es tan considerado como yo.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Kate se liberó del abrazo de Castle para dirigirse a su despacho y apuntar en una hoja de papel la dirección que Espósito acababa de facilitarle. De vuelta a la habitación se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo mientras observaba a Castle tendido sobre el colchón, ocupando todo el ancho de la cama como lo haría un niño pequeño. Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo durmiendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía más tarde tendría que lidiar con su berrinche y no podía permitírselo. No con un caso entre manos.

Aún así, decidió ducharse y preparar café antes, regalándole a Castle unos últimos minutos de sueño. Cuando estuvo vestida el horizonte empezaba a clarear por el este, a pesar de que todavía faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer. Llegó a la cocina sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz, pues estaba completamente familiarizada con la situación de los muebles de aquel apartamento, en el que últimamente pasaba más noches que en su propia casa. Beckett suspiró, sin ser capaz de sentenciar si aquello era bueno o malo.

El olor a café recién hecho despejó su mente y se dirigió de vuelta al dormitorio con una taza humeante en cada mano. Dejando una de las tazas en la mesita de noche, se sentó al borde la de cama con la intención de despertar a Castle de forma suave.

- Castle… Castle… - decía, mientras dejaba que los dedos de su mano libre se entrelazaran con el pelo de él. Sin embargo, con dicho gesto el escritor a penas se revolvió en la cama - ¡Castle!

- ¡Zombis! – exclamó éste entre sobresaltado y adormilado, golpeando a Beckett en el brazo sin querer y derramando parte del café caliente sobre su camisa.

- Perfecto Castle. – dijo Kate desabrochándose la camisa y quitándosela con rapidez para evitar tener quemaduras de tercer grado a causa del café recién hecho.

- Wow, buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo ademán de atraerla hacia él, pero Beckett lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho y empujándolo de nuevo hacia la cama.

- Quieto ahí, han encontrado un cuerpo en Greenwich Village y ahora, gracias a t, tengo que pasar por casa a por una camisa.

- ¿Por qué? Así vas perfecta – respondió admirando las vistas

- Por mucho que aprecie tus consejos de moda – decía mientras buscaba una camiseta en la cómoda – prefiero ir vestida. Nos vemos allí. – dijo antes de darle un rápido beso y salir de la habitación.

- Está bien… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Allí, dónde?

El frío de la mañana temprana hacía que el vapor emergente de las cloacas fuera completamente visible para el ojo humano. El otoño había llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York y se había traído con él rachas de viento que acrecentaban la sensación de frío. Dicho factor hacía que la tarea de los oficiales de policía encargados de acordonar la esquina de Bedford con Grove fuera más incómoda de lo habitual. Pero ni frío ni tempestad podían competir con las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes que, llevados por un morbo macabro, empezaban a amontonarse tras la característica cinta amarilla.

Cuando la inspectora Beckett aparcó su coche al principio de la calle se encontró con que Castle distraídamente apoyado en la pared, con un posavasos doble ocupado con dos cafés en una mano, mientras fingía que estaba fumando con la otra. Cuando se percató de su presencia el escritor disimuló bajando la mano y dejando una expiración a medias.

- No es lo que parece – dijo, tendiéndole uno de los cafés

- Parece como si te estuvieras preparando para protagonizar una peli de gangsters de los años treinta.

- Entonces es exactamente lo que parece.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada del edificio, uno de los oficiales de uniforme levantó la cinta para que pudieran pasar cómodamente por debajo sin tener que detenerse. Estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta de entrada cuando Castle se detuvo de repente, alzando la mirada para repasar la fachada del edificio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te das cuenta de dónde estamos? – preguntó excitado, en ese tono tan característico que indicó a la detective que estaba a punto de escuchar una anécdota sobre algún tema que nada tenía que ver con el caso que tenía entre manos. – Estamos a punto de entrar en el edificio en el que Mónica celebró 10 Acciones de Gracias – al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Beckett continuó – Dónde Joey y Chandler criaron un pollo y un pato, ¡dónde Rachel y Ross se reconciliaron más veces de las que puedo contar!

- Al grano Castle

- ¡Es el edificio de Friends! ¡Es la calle de Friends! Mira, ahí estaría en Central Perk… - dijo señalando un punto inconcreto de la vía.

- No sabía que te gustara Friends.

- A todo el mundo le gusta Friends – Beckett alzó una ceja – Dime al menos que has visto algún capítulo…

Con una sonrisa enigmática, la detective giró sobre sus pies y entró en el edificio. Por supuesto que había visto Friends, pero le encantaba exasperar a Castle con esa clase de cosas. El agente de la puerta les indicó que debían subir hasta el tercer piso y así lo hicieron. Al llegar al rellano de la planta indicada, ambos con las manos enguantadas, se encontraron con que Ryan estaba entrevistado a una señora mayor ataviada con una bata y pantuflas, que gesticulaba de forma exagerada, frente a la puerta del piso de la víctima.

El detective les dedicó un saludo con la cabeza cuando pasaron por su lado al cruzar el umbral de la puerta antes de volver a centrarse en la anciana, que estaba encantada de repetir cuantas veces hiciera falta (y alguna más de regalo) todos los detalles de cómo había encontrado el cadáver. Esquivando a los agentes del CSU, Beckett llegó hasta el dormitorio del pequeño apartamento, dónde Perlmutter se encontraba de pie junto al cadáver de la víctima apuntando una serie de notas en su cuaderno.

- ¿Qué tenemos?


	2. Capítulo 2 - La mejor historia

**Capítulo 2: La mejor historia**

El cadáver de la reposaba sobre la moqueta de la habitación con ambos brazos y piernas extendidos. Se trataba de un hombre blanco, de no más de 40 años en opinión de Beckett, que vestía el equipo característico de un árbitro de béisbol. La detective se puso a cuclillas junto al cuerpo para tener una vista más cercana, mientras Castle se interesaba más por la habitación, arrugando la nariz frente a un extraño olor que no lograba identificar. Como pasaba con el resto del apartamento, la habitación estaba absolutamente impoluta. No había nada que pareciera fuera de lugar, por lo que descartaron un asalto salido de madre de inmediato.

- Una contusión severa en el cráneo de la víctima - dijo el forense respondiendo a la pregunta de Beckett - Probablemente, la causa de la muerte.

- ¿Sabemos cual pudo ser el arma del crimen?

- No lo podré confirmar hasta que haga la autopsia pertinente, pero se trata de un objeto cilíndrico...

- ¿Cómo un bate? - intervino Castle

- No puedo saberlo con seguridad - respondió Perlmutter visiblemente irritado por la interrupción.

- Seguro que es un bate... - susurró el escritor para sí mientras se daba la vuelta, arrancando una sonrisa a Kate.

- ¿Hora de la muerte?

- De nuevo, no puedo asegurar nada, pero por la rigidez y temperatura corporal calculo que entre las doce y las cuatro de la tarde de ayer.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – inquirió Castle, tan molesto por lo desagradable que le resultaba, como por el hecho de no lograr identificarlo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, sin embargo, los inspectores Ryan y Espósito entraron en la habitación, portadores de nuevos datos para el caso.

- Tal y cómo la señora Bridgeston ha estado encantada de contarme – decía el inspector Ryan – el muerto se llamaba Martin Prince, camarero, y árbitro de la liga infantil de béisbol desde hace un par de meses.

- ¿Ha sido ella la que ha encontrado el cadáver? – preguntó Beckett

- Exacto. – intervino Espósito - Por lo visto, desde que el señor Prince había alquilado el piso hará unos cinco años, se cruzaban cada día cuando él volvía del bar. Al no verlo esta mañana ha sospechado que algo no iba bien, así que ha despertado al conserje y le ha convencido para que abriera la puerta.

- Y yo creyendo que mis vecinos eran cotillas… - dijo Castle

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Por favor! La señora Bridgestone ¿qué tendrá 60, 65 años?

- Sesentaisiete – confirmó Ryan.

- Sesentaisiete. ¿Puedes decirme por qué motivo iba a estar despierta a las 4 de la mañana cada día si no fuera para espiar a su vecino?

- Vamos Castle, nadie es tan cotilla – dijo Kate rodando los ojos.

- No te creas – dijo Ryan –. Por los detalles que me ha dado de la rutina del señor Prince cualquiera diría que montaba guardia cada noche detrás de la mirilla.

- Está bien. Id a hablar con el conserje a ver si puede decirnos algo nuevo, y contactar con el casero del señor Prince, a ver qué nos puede decir de la víctima. Ryan, ¿crees que a la señora Bridgestone le importaría venir con nosotros a la comisaría para hablar con nosotros?

- ¿Bromeas? Estará encantada de repetirte la historia con pelos y señales cuantas veces haga falta – dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, el departamento de homicidios de la decimosegunda hervía de actividad. La inspectora Kate Beckett se sintió bañada en un halo de familiaridad en cuanto as puertas del ascensor se abrieron para darle la bienvenida a su segunda casa. _O tercera_, dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Dirigió una mirada furtiva a Castle, que estaba detrás suyo literalmente atrapado en una conversación con la incansable señora Bridgestone, y suspiró.

Beckett guió a la señora Bridgestone a través de la comisaría hasta llegar a la sala de descanso. Descartó las salas de interrogatorios porque éstas están diseñadas para poner nerviosa a la gente y la detective quería que la señora Bridgestone estuviera todo lo cómoda posible, hecho que ayudaría a soltarle la lengua, aunque empezaba a sospechar que eso no sería un problema.

- Gracias por acceder a venir hasta aquí para contárnoslo todo de nuevo señora Bridgestone. Es todo un detalle por su parte.

- No las merecen querida, será un placer para mí ayudar en lo que pueda.

Sentado en el sofá junto a Beckett, Castle dejó que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. Sin duda, el hecho de haber encontrado el cuerpo de su vecino sin vida era lo mejor que podía pasarle a la pobre pensionista. Aquella situación le aseguraba el hecho de tener la mejor historia que contar durante la siguiente partida de bridge con sus excompañeras de las clases de costura y decoro.

- Bien pues - dijo Beckett acomodándose en el sofá - ¿qué puede decirme del señor Prince?

Algo en la mirada de la anciana hizo temblar a Castle con un escalofrío, presintiendo que aquella simple pregunta acababa de desencadenar un fenómeno que podía tenerlos atados a aquel sofá durante horas.


	3. Capítulo 3 - El tráfico de Nueva York

**Capítulo 3: El tráfico de Nueva York**

Kate se acercó a la gran pizarra blanca para empezar a añadir datos mientras Castle acompañaba a una extremadamente colaborativa señora Bridgestone al ascensor. Aún cuando las puertas se cerraban para separarlos la anciana seguía hablando con el escritor. Dejando que su sonrisa forzada se esfumara cuando la vecina de la víctima hubo desaparecido de la escena, se unió a Beckett, que se encontraba apoyada en su escritorio, con la vista clavada en la pizarra, rascándose la barbilla con el rotulador.

- Esta charla me ha quitado cinco años de vida por lo menos. – Castle se situó al lado de la detective, pero ésta no parecía estar escuchándole - ¿Beckett?

- Me pregunto por qué se haría el señor Prince árbitro de la liga infantil así, de repente…

- Quizás su sueño frustrado era convertirse en estrella de béisbol y eso es a lo máximo a lo que pudo llegar…

- Aunque eso fuera cierto – dijo Beckett en un claro tono de escepticismo -, ¿Por qué hace dos meses? ¿Por qué no antes?

- Bueno, según la señora Bridgestone cortó con su novia hace dos meses, quizás necesitaba distraerse tras una ruptura dolorosa.

- Eso ya no suena tan descabellado – dijo la detective, dirigiéndole por fin la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa a la que él correspondió.

- ¡Yoh! Traemos noticias – dijo Espósito apareciendo junto a la pizarra, seguido de cerca por el inspector Ryan -. Mientras vosotros hablabais con la señora Doubtfire hemos interrogado al conserje del edificio y, adivinad, confirma su historia.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende…? – intervino Castle

- Pero hay más. – añadió Ryan - Por lo visto, ayer por la tarde, cuando Martin Prince volvía del partido y se disponía a entrar en el edificio alguien lo interceptó en la misma puerta y se puso a discutir con él.

- Según el conserje, el desconocido lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la sudadera cuando él intervino.

- ¿Podría identificarlo?

- Lo hemos puesto a trabajar con nuestro dibujante y aquí tenemos a nuestro hombre – dijo Ryan colgando el retrato robot del sospechoso en la pizarra.

- Perfecto. Cotejadlo con la base de datos a ver si está fichado y haced que su foto circule por doquier.

- Está hecho - dijo Ryan garabateando cuatro notas en su bloc y alejándose hacia su mesa.

- Espósito, averigua qué equipos jugaban en el partido que arbitró la víctima horas antes de su muerte. A saber cómo puede llegar a ponerse un padre cuando el equipo de su hijo y siempre se culpa al árbitro de ello... Beckett - dijo la detective respondiendo al móvil que acababa de vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta - Vamos para allá. Perlmutter tiene algo para nosotros.

- Estaba pensando...

- Eso sí que es una novedad.

- Muy graciosa.

El coche oficial que conducía la detective Kate Beckett estaba atrapado en medio del tráfico matutino de la ciudad de Nueva York que, a pesar de ser domingo, era infernal. El silencio había sido el protagonista de gran parte del trayecto que finalizaba en la morgue. Kate trataba de descifrar las escasas pistas con las que contaban para resolver el caso, mientras Castle tenía otros asuntos rondándole la cabeza.

- Se me ha ocurrido que esta noche podrías quedarte en casa y terminar lo que has empezado esta mañana…

La sonrisa pícara de Castle se tomó con el rostro falsamente indignado de Beckett, que tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, incapaz de expresar lo indignada que estaba.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no he empezado nada…

- ¿Cómo que no? Primero, - dijo, empezando a contar con los dedos - has tratado de despertarme usando tu tono sexy…

- ¿Tono sexy?

- Segundo, te has asegurado de estar imposiblemente sexy…

- Sexy otra vez…

- Imposiblemente sexy – repitió – para ser como eran las cinco de la mañana. Y para rematarlo, te has empezado a desnudar delante de mis narices.

- ¡Me has tirado todo el café por encima! – exclamó Beckett, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

- Minucias. – ambos sonrieron en silencio unos segundos mirándose a los ojos – Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

En ese instante, Beckett devolvió la mirada al tráfico.

- No lo sé… Ya he pasado todo el fin de semana en tu casa. Además no me queda ropa limpia en tu apartamento.

- Bueno, podemos pasar por tu casa y recoger algunas cosas.

- Vamos Castle, no puedo seguir acumulando ropa en tu apartamento…

- ¿Por qué no? Hay sitio de sobra en mi armario, como recordarás… - dijo rememorando el amanecer tras la primera noche que habían pasado juntos.

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien…

- ¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

- No le sé. Pero casi sería más práctico que me mudara, ya puestos.

- Pues hazlo – habló sin pensar y el silencio hizo presa del automóvil mientras a su alrededor los conductores irritados por la falta de fluidez del tráfico soltaban toda clase de improperios faltos de originalidad.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Beckett con cautela al cabo de unos segundos.

Castle no respondió en seguida, pero una media sonrisa afloró en su cara, dotándole del aspecto de niño travieso que tanto le gustaba.

- Claro que sí. Quiero decir, si tú quieres…

- ¡Oh, no, no! Claro que quiero – dijo Kate, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir – Es decir, si tú quieres.

- Yo quiero – dijo Castle clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

- Genial. Yo también.

En aquel instante se olvidaron de dónde estaban. Los claxon, los gritos, las taladradoras de la obra al otro lado de la calle. Nada de eso tenía cabida en el interior del coche, dónde acababa de crearse la magia. Beckett sonrió, iluminando la mirada del escritor, que no pudo resistirse más y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un beso al que Kate correspondió emocionada. Cuando se separaron, el tráfico había avanzado un poco, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.


	4. Capítulo 4 - El sospechoso número uno

**Capítulo 4: El sospechoso número uno**

El doctor Perlmutter no hizo esfuerzo alguno por disimular su decepción cuando descubrió que, una vez más, la detective Beckett cruzaba las puertas de la sala de la morgue seguida de cerca por Castle. Al contrario. A pesar de que, a esas alturas, sabía perfectamente que llamar a la detective para darle información implicaba ver a Castle, cada vez que éste aparecía Perlmutter daba buena cuenta de su disgusto. Una mueca exagerada, un suspiro ahogado o un comentario despectivo. Cualquier fórmula era válida.

- Buenas tardes Perlmutter

- Buenas tardes detective – hizo una pausa para mirar a Castle – y sabueso.

Castle rodó los ojos y apretó los labios frustrado. Pasados casi seis años desde que se hubieran conocido, todavía no había dado con la posible razón para que el médico forense le tuviera en tan baja estima. Teniendo en cuenta que su carisma y simpatía eran arrolladores.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí? – preguntó Beckett, ignorando el comentario de uno y la reacción del otro.

Perlmutter se acercó a la mesa en la que reposaba el cadáver de Martin Prince y retiró hasta la altura del pecho la sábana blanca que lo cubría. El forense pareció pensárselo seriamente antes de empezar a hablar.

- Puedo confirmarte que la causa de la muerte es una fuerte contusión aquí – dijo señalando el cuello – que lo mató en el acto. Sin embargo, el asesino quiso estar seguro y le dio un par de golpes más en la nuca, una vez este ya yacía muerto en el suelo.

- ¿Arma del crimen? – Perlmutter no respondió en seguida, hecho que hizo que Castle se adelantara a él con un tono triunfal.

- Un bate – la sonrisa de satisfacción del escritor contrastaba de forma abrupta con la cara de aborrecimiento del forense – Vamos Perlmutter, admite que tenía razón.

- No voy a hacer tal cosa. Lo que sí le puedo decir, detective – dijo dejando claro a quién se dirigía – es que de tratarse de un bate, que no digo que fuera así, no era de madera. No he encontrado ningún rastro de astillas en las heridas.

- ¿De aluminio quizás?

- Aluminio rojo concretamente. He encontrado restos de pintura roja en las tres contusiones.

- De acuerdo. ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

- Puedo decirte esto: el asesino es zurdo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Castle intrigado. Era el turno de Perlmutter de regodearse.

- No hay signos de forcejeo. Además, las heridas nos indican que la víctima fue sorprendida por la espalda en el momento de su muerte. Si el agresor hubiera sido diestro, el balanceo habría ido en sentido contrario, y el bate – "¡Ahá!" – habría impactado en el otro lado del cuello. El ángulo de la herida nos dice que el asesino es más alto que nuestro querido señor Prince.

- ¿Es todo?

- No. También he encontrado rastros de lejía en la víctima.

- ¡Lejía! Ése era el molesto olor que impregnaba todo el apartamento. – exclamó el escritor. Perlmutter no le contradijo, dándole la razón de forma implícita.

De vuelta en la comisaría número doce, Castle se dirigió a la sala de espera para preparar dos cafés mientras Kate se apostillaba frente a la pizarra blanca, frustrantemente vacía. La oficina abierta del departamento de homicidios hervía de actividad cuando aceptó la taza que el escritor le ofrecía con una sonrisa forzada.

- Ya la llenaremos – dijo Castle leyéndole la mente –. Es cuestión de tiempo.

- ¡Yo! Rayan y yo hemos estado comprobando la lista de las familias cuyos hijos jugaron el último partido que arbitró Martin Prince. Adivinad quién es el entrenador del equipo que perdió el partido.

Antes de que ninguno respondiera, Kevin sacó una foto del portafolio que llevaba entre sus brazos y la colgó junto al retrato robot del desconocido que había discutido con la víctima frente al portal de su edificio poco antes de su muerte. El parecido era innegable.

- ¿Os suena?

- Os presento a Harold Rogers – dijo Espósito.

- Espera, ¿Harold Rogers, de Seguros Rogers? – inquirió Castle

- El mismo.

- ¿Le conoces?

- No personalmente, pero está el quinto en la lista de las 10 personas más ricas de Nueva York…

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que exista tal lista y que tú te sepas sus miembros de memoria? – dijo Beckett, dejando la taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesa – Déjame adivinar, te estabas buscando a ti mismo en la lista, ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que no – En cuanto Beckett se giró de nuevo hacia la pizarra asintió de forma vehemente en dirección a Ryan y Espósito, que sonrieron por debajo la oreja.

- Rico o no es nuestro principal sospechoso. Traédmelo aquí.

- Ahora mismo – dijo Ryan, justo antes de que él y su compañero se dirigieran hacia el ascensor.

El señor Harold Rogers, de 47 años de edad, inspiraba la seguridad que caracteriza a los hombres que se saben intocables. Su pelo de corte militar, si bien surcado por las canas, no daba señales de pérdida o caída. A pesar de que en aquel instante vestía de sport, Rogers era de la clase de hombre cuyos trajes hechos a medida equivalían al sueldo de un detective de la policía de Nueva York. Su piel estaba bien cuidada, al igual que sus uñas, que presentaban signos de una manicura reciente. Se trataba pues de un hombre de negocios, seguro de sí mismo, consciente de que una buena imagen vende más que todas las cláusulas de un contrato.

Cuando la detective Beckett y Castle entraron en la sala de interrogatorios les dirigió una mirada evaluativa. Se trataba de la mirada de un comercial profesional evaluando a sus posibles clientes, tratando de leer sus caras.

- Buenas tardes señor Rogers, muchas gracias por acceder a venir hasta aquí para hablar con nosotros.

- No me ha parecido que tuviera otra opción. ¿Van a decirme por qué – respondió el hombre, en un tono que dejaba entrever que estaba acostumbrado a que su palabra fuera ley.

Lejos de entrar en el juego, Kate decidió ir directamente al grano.

- ¿Reconoce a este hombre? – dijo tendiéndole una foto de la víctima.

- ¿Este? Es el inútil del árbitro que nos ha tocado hoy. Un vendido. Ya es triste dejarse comprar en una liga infantil… Cualquier día se ganará un buen susto.

- No creo que ya nada pueda sorprenderle – dijo Castle, sentado junto a Beckett

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Está muerto señor Rogers - por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado, el rostro del presidente de Seguros Rogers perdió la seguridad que había estado reflejando -, pero eso usted ya lo sabía, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – hizo una pausa y al ver las miradas que estaba recibiendo lo entendió – Esperen un momento, ¡¿no creerán que yo lo maté?!

- Un testigo le vio discutiendo con la víctima una hora antes de su muerte, así que no juegue con mi paciencia y dígame por qué le mató.

Para aquél entonces la seguridad del hombre se había visto totalmente superada, una vez Beckett había decidido tomar las riendas de la conversación. A su lado, Castle no podía más que admirar el talento que tenía la detective para intimidar a sus interrogados.

- Yo no le maté – dijo Rogers, tratando de recuperar un poco de autoridad en su tono de voz, y fallando en el intento.

- ¿Va a decirme que el hecho de que se presentara en la puerta del edificio de la víctima, discutiera acaloradamente con él y, una hora más tarde, apareciera muerto no es más que una coincidencia? – los ojos del empresario hablaron por sí solos.

El señor Rogers sabía que su historia no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero decidió agarrarse al clavo ardiendo.

- Mire, reconozco que estaba cabreado después de su actuación y que le seguí a su casa para hablar con él.

- El conserje tuvo que intervenir para que no llegaran a las manos.

- Perdí un poco los papeles, lo reconozco. Pero yo no le maté.

- Va a necesitar algo más que eso para que le crea señor Rogers.


	5. Capítulo 5 - La pizza de la derrota

**Capítulo 5: La pizza de la derrota**

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el lateral de la frente del señor Rogers. La detective Beckett lo tenía acorralado y era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Kate aprovechó el silencio para clavar la mirada en los ojos de su interrogado, que se revolvió en su asiento y desvió la mirada, intimidado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Le digo que yo no le maté.

- Está bien. Entonces no le importará decirme dónde se encontraba entre la una y las tres de la tarde de ayer.

Aquella pregunta no tuvo provocó la reacción que la detective había esperado. Lejos de ponerse todavía más nervioso, el señor Rogers recuperó parte de la seguridad con la que había entrado en aquella sala, permitiéndose el lujo de dejar escapar una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de hablar.

- Estaba en Queens, comiéndome una pizza.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo? – preguntó Beckett, que si se sentía molesta por el cambio de actitud de su interrogado no dejó que se reflejara en su tono.

- Por supuesto. Los trece niños de mi equipo y algunos de sus padres.

Aquella respuesta cayó sobre la Detective como un jarrón de agua fría, pero, de nuevo, no demostró reacción alguna. Al contrario, se hizo nota mental de comprobar su coartada y continuó con el interrogatorio.

- Está bien. Si usted no lo mató, ¿por qué se enfrentó a él frente a la puerta de su edificio?

- Ya se lo he dicho, estaba cabreado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aquel capullo era un vendido. Amañaba los partidos, así que le esperé frente a la puerta de su casa y le amenacé con denunciarlo a la federación si no dejaba de favorecer al equipo de su hijo constantemente – explicó, alzando la voz y dejando entrever parte de su mal genio. Al margen del interrogatorio, Beckett se alegró de no trabajar para aquel tío.

- Pero el señor Prince no tenía hijos.

- Eso mismo me dijo él – dijo señalando la foto de la víctima -. Pero le dije que no me lo tragaba, si no era su hijo sería su sobrino, porque desde que se hizo árbitro ese equipo no ha perdido ni uno sólo de los partidos que ha arbitrado. Así que cuando le vi bromeando con el niño al final del partido decidí ir a su casa y esperarle allí para cantarle las cuarenta.

- ¿Podría identificar al niño?

- ¡Yo! Su coartada es buena – dijo Esposito acercándose a la pizarra blanca frente a la que se encontraban Castle y Beckett – El de la pizzería ha confirmado que Rogers lleva a sus chicos allí cada sábado después del partido y ayer no fue una excepción.

- Entonces volvemos a la casilla de salida - dijo Beckett dejando la columna de sospechosos en blanco al pasar la foto del señor Rogers a la de testigos.

- Yo no diría tanto - dijo Ryan haciendo su entrada - He cotejado la foto del niño que nos a señalado el señor Rogers con la de la base de datos de la liga infantil y tengo un nombre - Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba una hoja del portafolios - Tyler Milles, 10 años.

- ¿Tienes una dirección?

- Aquí tienes

- ¿Qué me dices Castle? - inquirió la detective, mostrándole el papel con la dirección.

- Que Tribecca está preciosa en esta época del año.

El portero les abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar en cuanto Beckett le enseñó su llave maestra de la ciudad. Es decir, su placa. Pasaron al hall, cuyas lámparas de araña eran muy similares a as del Plaza, tal y cómo se encargó de apuntar Castle, y esperaron a que el chico de la recepción avisara a la familia Milles.

- Pueden pasar - dijo con la sonrisa reglamentaria - Apartamento 1523, los ascensores están por allí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del chicos, escritor y detective llegaron a los ascensores y esperaron pacientemente a que uno de ellos atendiera a su llamada. Al hacerlo, un chico joven, apenas rozaría los 20 años según el cálculo de Beckett, vestido con el uniforme tradicional de los botones, asomó su cara en la que todavía podía apreciarse el rastro de un acné juvenil acuciante y les recibió con otra sonrisa reglamentaria.

- ¿Suben?

Castle y Beckett compartieron una mirada llena de sentido, que seguramente hizo que el muchacho se diera cuenta de la torpeza de su pregunta ya que se sonrojó hasta límites preocupantes.

- Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto. - dijo Castle, guiándole un ojo al chico.

El botones se relajó ante el comentario y esbozó una sonrisa no tan exagerada y mucho más sincera que la anterior. Era evidente que no se percataba de que, en el fondo, lo que Castle estaba haciendo era burlarse de él de forma inocente. Hecho, sin embargo, que no pasó desapercibido a la detective, que le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

- A la decimoquinta planta por favor.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Qué me llevo, qué se queda

**Capítulo 6: Qué me llevo, qué se queda, qué tiro**

La persona que les abrió la puerta les recibió con una sonrisa equiparable a la del recepcionista y el botones del ascensor. Sarah Milles era una mujer atractiva, de pelo largo y moreno, y dentadura perfecta. Gracias a las pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a nacer en las comisuras de sus ojos Castle pudo deducir que tenía entre 30 y 35 años. La señora Milles les guió hasta el salón donde les esperaba su marido, Paul Milles.

Invitándoles a ocupar uno de los sofás que ocupaban el centro de la estancia, Sarah les preguntó si les apetecía tomar algo, pero Beckett declinó la oferta hablando por ambos. La detective se tomó unos instantes para evaluar a sus entrevistados. Paul era algo mayor que Sarah, de porte sereno y mirada penetrante. Tenía las manos perfectamente cuidadas, pero surcada por callos. Se trataba pues de un hombre que gozaba de la buena posición que se había ganado a base de trabajar duro.

- Gracias por recibirnos a esta hora - dijo la detective, para romper el hielo.

- Descuide - respondió la mujer al instante.

- Estamos felices de poder ayudar a la Policía de Nueva York, aunque esperemos que no sea nada grave...

- ¿Qué le parece asesinato? - intervino Castle, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Asesinato? ¿De quién? - preguntó el señor Milles, entrelazando los dedos mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas.

- Martin Prince - dijo Kate sacando una foto de la víctima y enseñándosela a los entrevistados.

- Su cara me resulta familiar, pero no sabría decirle de qué detective. ¿A ti te suena Sarah? - la mujer de Paul negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin lograr apartar la vista de la fotografía.

- ¡Yo lo conozco! - Paul y Sarah se giraron al escuchar la voz de su hijo que acababa de asomar la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados.

- Tyler, ¿qué haces levantado? Vuelve a la cama de inmediato - le ordenó su madre, extrañamente alterada.

- Es que no tengo sueño y he oído voces y...

- Nada de excusas. ¡A la cama!

- ¡Pero yo lo conozco mamá! Es el árbitro tan simpático del que te he hablado, ¿le ha pasado algo? - el rostro del niño se ensombreció de repente.

- Tyler, no te lo volveré a repetir - dijo Sarah a lo que el niño respondió dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a su padre

- Haz caso a tu madre Ty. - resignado, el niño dejó caer los brazos y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación. Cuando su hijo cerró la puerta de su habitación, Paul cogió la fotografía de la víctima - ¿Así que este es el famoso árbitro?

- ¿Lo conocían?

- No exactamente

- Hace un dos meses - empezó la señora Miles, que parecía haber recuperado el habla tras varios minutos de silencio - Tyler empezó a hablarnos de un nuevo árbitro en su liga de beisbol. Que si era genial, que si le daba muy buenos consejos,...

- ¿No acompañaban a su hijo a los partidos?

- Somos personas ocupadas señor Castle. - respondió Paul - Uno de los inconvenientes de dirigir una gran empresa es que tengo que dedicarle gran parte de mi tiempo y eso incluye muchos sábados.

- ¿Y usted señora Milles? - preguntó la detective

- Dígame

- ¿No iba a los partidos con su hijo?

- Oh, sí... Pero debo confesar que no soy una gran aficionada al deporte nacional - dijo forzando una media sonrisa - así que no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que pasaba en el campo.

- Pero usted Paul ha dicho que le sonaba la cara de la víctima - intervino Castle, secundado por un leve asentimiento por parte de Beckett.

- Eso es porque ayer logré escabullirme para poder ir al partido, pero recibí una llamada de trabajo cuando estaban empezando la séptima entrada y tuve que irme.

- ¿Qué opinas?

Castle y Beckett estaban de vuelta en el coche de ella, rumbo a su apartamento para empezar a organizar sus cosas para la mudanza. Habían pasado varios minutos en silencio mientras avanzaban entre las tibias luces de la Nueva York nocturna.

- Opino que Sarah Milles sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho - respondió Kate, mientras se pasaba la mano izquierda por el pelo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te has fijado en la cara que ha puesto al ver la fotografía? Era casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

- No empieces Castle.

- Por una vez, era una forma de hablar.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la detective, unas cajas de cartón sin montar les esperaban sobre el felpudo. Castle se las había apañado para hacer que una compañía de mudanzas las enviara hasta allí, a pesar de tratarse de un domingo. Una vez dentro, ella sirvió dos copas de vino mientras él pedía una pizza para la cena.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

- Lo primero será decidir qué me llevo a tu piso, qué se queda aquí y qué voy a tirar - dijo Kate colocándose ambas manos sobre la frente, consciente del trabajo que se le venía encima.

- Eh, eh tranquila, se supone que esto es algo bueno, ¿no? Además estoy aquí para ayudarte - dijo Castle, regalándole una sonrisa antes de abrazarla - Por ejemplo, sé de un par de cosas de las que podrías deshacerte ahora mismo.

La sonrisa y tono que Castle acababa de utilizar, acompañados por una mirada traviesa indicaron a Kate que lo que tenía en mente poco o nada tenía que ver con la mudanza.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Salvados por la pizza

**Capítulo 7: Salvados por la pizza**

(_La primera parte del capítulo se la dedico a berta_always, que por un momento me ha hecho temer por mi vida_)

Kate supo que no llegarían al dormitorio mucho antes de que Castle la empujara con suavidad sobre el sofá. Uno podría pensar que tras casi dos años de relación la pasión entre ambos habría disminuido de forma considerable. Uno podría pensarlo, y equivocarse de forma irremediable.

En aquella ocasión, Rick le demostró una vez más a la atractiva detective que la habilidad de sus dedos no se limitaba a teclear en su portátil. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su blusa blanca estaba en el suelo, los labios del escritor le recorrían el cuello y su llama interior se encendía. En aquel instante, Katherine Beckett supo que había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar. Saltó sobre el escritor y, entrelazando las manos tras su nuca, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Castle sonrió al sujetar a Beckett por debajo de la cadera para evitar que cayera de espaldas. Sin permitir que sus bocas se separan ni un instante y con Beckett en volandas, se dirigió al sofá, dónde dejó caer a la detective con suavidad. Rick se tomó un instante para beber de la vista que le ofreció el momento. La piel de Kate brillaba a la tenue luz de una única lámpara encendida mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Bekett lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, sin intención de esperar un segundo más a que sus cuerpos se encontraran de nuevo.

Sintió como los brazos del escritor, ya descamisado, la rodeaban en un abrazo cálido a la par que juguetón. Se desprendieron del resto de la ropa en un baile perfectamente coordinado al son de sus respiraciones entrecortadas a causa de la excitación. Familiar, pero pasional. Maduro, pero divertido. Nuevo y conocido a la vez. Los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos se fundieron en uno, haciendo cómplice a aquel sofá de aquel acto tan íntimo que acababan de compartir.

Se disponían a ir al dormitorio dispuestos a encarar un segundo asalto cuando el repartidor de pizza tocó el timbre de la puerta, recordándoles a ambos lo hambrientos que estaban.

...

Castle y Beckett entraron en la oficina abierta del departamento de homicidios de la Policía de Nueva York con un café en la mano y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. En cuanto llegaron a la altura de la mesa de la detective, Esposito y Ryan se le acercaron para informarles de sus últimas pesquisas.

- ¡Yo! Hemos indagado un poco más en la vida de Martin Prince. Por lo visto era camarero en el Bitter End y...

- ¿El Bitter End? ¡Ese sitio es una leyenda de la ciudad! - Castle se calló al captar la mirada que Esposito le dedicaba por haberle interrumpido.

- Trabajaba allí desde hacía seis años y escuchad esto. En todo este tiempo estuvo trabajando de jueves a lunes, pero hace dos meses pidió el cambio de turno para poder tener los fines de semana libres.

- En el mismo momento en que se hizo árbitro de la liga infantil - apostilló Castle

- Y cuando dejó a su novia. ¿La hemos identificado? - inquirió Beckett.

- Todavía no. La descripción de la señora Bridgestone no ayudó a acotar demasiado la búsqueda - dijo el detective Ryan -. Pero hemos hablado con Sandra Stern, la gerente del local y nos ha contado que la víctima tuvo un altercado bastante grande con uno de los músicos habituales la semana pasada.

- ¿Cómo de grande?

- El de seguridad le invitó a irse del club sino quería que llamara a la policía y Sandra canceló las actuaciones que tenían apalabradas para el resto del mes.

- Eso debió cabrearle - dijo Castle.

- Está bien, invitadle a venir - dijo Kate sonriendo.

...

- Buenos días señor Cox - dijo Beckett entrando en la sala de interrogatorios. Pronto ocupó su sitio habitual frente al interrogado, mientras Castle permanecía de pie junto al espejo.

- El señor Cox es mi padre, yo me llamo Scott. ¿Qué hago aquí?

El chico que estaba sentado frente a Beckett debía tener poco más de veinte años de edad y presentaba síntomas claros de haber trasnochado. Además, la profundidad de las ojeras que colgaban bajo sus ojos indicaban que no era la primera vez aquella semana.

- Tengo entendido que tocas habitualmente con tu banda en el Bitter End.

- Tocaba. - la corrigió, visiblemente molesto - Esa perra nos echó a patadas hace unos días.

- Se refiere a que la señorita Stern canceló las actuaciones que tenían programadas para el resto del mes

- Eso mismo - dijo Scott, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Podía leerse en su cara que estaba disfrutando de una resaca de las que hacen historia -. ¿Puede alguien traerme una coca-cola o algo?

- No. ¿Por qué os echaron?

- Bueh... Fue un estúpido malentendido, algo sin importancia - dijo mientras se sujetaba la frente con ambas manos - Necesito una aspirina.

- Se nota

- Según lo que sé fue mucho más que un malentendido sin importancia - continuó Beckett, ignorando los últimos comentarios - ¿Por qué te peleaste con Martin Prince?

- ¿Quién?

- El camarero.

En aquel instante Scott alzó la cabeza y la ira pudo más que el dolor de cabeza, porque se puso a gritar.

- ¡Ese mamón la tiró un gintonic a Leila!

- ¿Su novia? - preguntó Castle, sentándose al lado de la Beckett.

- ¡No! ¡Mi guitarra! - detective y escritor compartieron una mirada significativa - ¡Es una Steve Vai Relic Signed!

- Y deduzco que cuesta mucho dinero...

- ¡Un pastón! Tardé tres años en ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarla y ese capullo casi se la carga con su torpeza.

- Eso debió cabrearte bastante.

- No sabéis hasta que punto.

- Por eso le mataste.

- Claro... ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, no, yo no he matado a nadie


	8. Capítulo 8: Unas curvas perfectas

**Capítulo 8: Unas curvas perfectas y una mala noticia**

La resaca estaba haciendo estragos en los nervios de Scott, que había empezado a sudar de forma considerable, mientras se apretaba las sienes con sendas manos. Beckett sonrió satisfecha, estaba a punto de venirse abajo, podía notarlo. A su lado, sin embargo, Castle no parecía estar seguro, ya que observaba las manos del interrogado con el ceño fruncido. El escritor se giró hacia Beckett pidiéndole permiso para intervenir con la mirada y ella asintió.

- Oye Scott, esa guitarra parece muy especial. ¿Podrías describírmela?

- Oh tío, no es especial. Es perfecta, ¿sabes? La caja está hecha de madera de roble perfectamente pulida, recubierta de una capa de pintura negra antioxidante, lo que impide que pierda su brillo. El mango tiene la anchura perfecta y cada traste está pulido al milímetro...

Scott hablaba de su guitarra con la misma pasión que cualquier hombre hablaría de su novia supermodelo. Pero Castle no le prestaba demasiada atención, ya que, en el fondo, no estaba interesado en su respuesta.

- Suena increíble - dijo el escritor cuando Scott hubo terminado su oda a la guitarra -, el problema es que tengo muy poca y oxidada imaginación. - dijo Castle, a lo que Beckett respondió alzando una ceja con todo el escepticismo y sarcasmo que le fue posible - Así que si pudieras dibujarla...

Castle le tendió una hoja y un bolígrafo a Scott. El músico aceptó la petición con más entusiasmo del que cabía esperar, teniendo en cuenta el estado resacoso en el que se encontraba. Así, se acercó la hoja con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha empezó a dibujar. Castle y Beckett compartieron una mirada significativa. Scott no podía ser el asesino, aunque más tarde Castle sugiriera que podían meterlo en la celda de retención porque dibujar tan mal debería ser delito.

- Señor Cox, ¿vio usted a la víctima después de la pelea? - preguntó Beckett retomando el interrogatorio, pero usando un tono mucho más suave. Ahora que lo habían descartado como sospechoso, quizás podría servirles como testigo.

- Pues ahora que lo dice sí. Cuando nos echaron fui a por la furgo y la aparqué en la parte trasera para poder recoger todo nuestro equipo. Los chicos y yo estábamos cargando todo el material, cuando vi al camarero discutiendo con tío en la esquina. Le digo que no era la mejor noche de aquel capullo...

- ¿Podría identificar a la persona con la que hablaba?

- Que va, estaba oscuro y llevaba capucha.

...

Beckett estaba pasando la fotografía de Scott Cox de la columna de sospechosos a la de testigos, cuando Castle apareció ofreciéndole una humeante taza de café recién hecho.

- Gracias - dijo la detective aceptándola de buen grado.

- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?

- Iremos al Bitter End a hablar con la encargada, a ver qué puede decirnos de Martin Prince. No hace falta que disimules Castle, ya sé que te estás muriendo de ganas de ir desde que el nombre del local ha salido por primera vez a la luz.

- ¡Es que ese sitio es una leyenda de Nueva York!

- Lo que tú digas. ¡Esposito, Ryan! ¿Por qué no investigáis las cámaras de tráfico cercanas al Bitter End? A ver si podemos descubrir la identidad del misterioso hombre con el que se reunió Prince en la boca del callejón. ¡Ah! Y repasar las llamadas y los movimientos bancarios de la víctima. Quiero saberlo todo sobre él.

- Está hecho - respondió Ryan desde su escritorio.

- ¿Sabías que The Bitter End abrió las puertas por primera vez en el año 1961? Y desde el primer momento se convirtió en un gran propulsor de músicos y comediantes. - decía Castle mientras se metían en el ascensor - ¡Neil Diamond, Billy Crystal, incluso Woody Allen empezaron allí!

- Castle.

- ¿Sí?

- Me da igual.

...

Las calles de Green Village estaban bastante concurridas. Beckett decidió aparcar el coche oficial a un par de manzanas del local, para poder estirar las piernas. Pero pronto se arrepintió de su decisión.

- El 23 de julio de 1992 la ciudad de Nueva York le otorgó el estatus de Edificio Histórico', y Paul Colby's, su dueño actual...

- Castle.

- Perdón.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del local se encontraron con que ésta estaba cerrada, así que decidieron rodear el edificio en busca de la parte trasera. Cuando llegaron al callejón en el que, supuestamente, Scott había visto a la víctima discutiendo con un desconocido, vieron a una mujer descargando cajas de cerveza de un camión de reparto. Cuando vio que se acercaban dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se les acercó.

- Lo siento, no abrimos hasta las 8, tendréis que volver más tarde parejita.

Castle sonrió por el comentario, pero a Beckett no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia el trato que les había dado la mujer. De manera que sacó la placa, siendo aquel gesto respuesta suficiente para que la actitud de la mujer cambiara por completo.

- Policía de Nueva York, ¿es usted Johnanna Campbell? - inquirió la detective, consultando sus notas para recordar el nombre de la encargada del local.

- La misma.

- Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre Martin Prince.

- ¿Se ha metido en algún lío?

- Está muerto - dijo Castle, logrando que Johanna palideciera al instante.

Detective y escritor esperaron pacientemente sentados en una de las mesas del local a que Johanna despachara al repartidor. Cuando se les acercó los efectos de la noticia de la muerte de Prince todavía eran muy visibles en su rostro.

- Disculpen que les haya hecho esperar - dijo ocupando una tercera silla alrededor de la mesa - Y disculpe por lo de antes detective. No sabe cuántas veces a la semana tengo que espantar a los listillos que quieren colarse en el local por la puerta de atrás.

- No se preocupe. Dígame, ¿qué puede contarme de Martin Prince?

- Un excelente camarero. Le contraté yo misma hará unos cuatro años. Era una persona llena de energía y con muchas ganas de trabajar.

- Tenemos entendido que había estado saliendo con otro miembro de su personal, ¿fue eso un problema?

- En absoluto - respondió Johanna con una sonrisa irónica -, era conmigo con quién había estado saliendo.

Aquella respuesta pilló por sorpresa tanto a Castle como a Beckett, que tuvo que reorganizar la entrevista que había preparado por adelantado en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué cortaron?

- No cortamos, él cortó - aclaró la camarera - Todo iba genial, y de repente, hace dos meses, me dijo que lo nuestro no podía seguir adelante.

- ¿Le dio algún motivo?

- No. Y tampoco se lo pregunté. Debe entender detective que no se trataba de una relación seria. Nos acostábamos de vez en cuando, eso era todo. Por eso nos iba tan bien, era sólo algo físico. Mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo nunca sale bien.

- Discrepo - intervino Castle.

- ¿En serio? Póngame un ejemplo en el que una relación entre dos compañeros de trabajo haya salido bien y le daré dos entradas para esta noche.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Call me maybe

**Capítulo 9: Call me maybe**

Castle estaba más que dispuesto a recoger el guante que le habían arrojado, pero Beckett se adelantó a su respuesta, retomando la entrevista.

- ¿Notó algo extraño en el comportamiento del señor Prince durante los últimos días?

- ¿Los últimos días? ¿No querrá decir los últimos meses? Desde que puso final a nuestra relación, Martin estuvo muy raro. Primero me pidió un cambio de turno. Cuando le pregunté para qué era y me dijo que para hacerse árbitro de béisbol creí que me tomaba el pelo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Castle.

- Porque Martin Prince no era lo que uno definiría como un aficionado al deporte, precisamente. Le gustaba la música, alguna vez habíamos salido a bailar después de cerrar. Y era muy bueno con los números, hacer caja era una delicia con su ayuda. Pero en los cuatro años que han pasado desde que le conocí nunca le oí hablar de deporte.

Castle y Beckett intercambiaron miradas. Aquel era un dato nuevo y, lo que era más importante, no encajaba. ¿Por qué Martin Prince se había hecho árbitro de béisbol si nunca le había interesado el deporte? Encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta acababa de convertirse en una prioridad. Hizo nota mental de ello antes de continuar.

- ¿Qué puede decirme de Scott Cox?

Johanna suspiró a la vez que hacía rodar los ojos. Como si el simple hecho de pensar en él le provocara dolor de cabeza.

- Un guitarrista de primera, pero incapaz de controlarse. Tuve que echarle del local hará un par de semanas. Fue por una discusión con Martin precisamente. No creerán que ha tenido algo que ver con su muerte...

- No, ya le hemos descartado como sospechoso. El caso es que el señor Cox afirmó haber visto a Martin discutir con alguien en la boca del callejón aquella misma noche, pocos minutos después del incidente. ¿Sabe de quién se trata?

- No, no vi nada. Pero quizás se trata del mismo tipo con el que se reunió hará un mes. - Beckett la invitó a continuar hablando con la mirada - Se sentaron en aquella mesa de ahí - dijo señalando una de las mesas más apartadas del escenario -, estuvieron hablando un par de minutos. Luego Martin le dio un sobre y el tipo desapareció.

- ¿Pudo verle la cara?

- No, lo siento, llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha. Pero lo que sí puedo decirle es que llevaba perilla.

...

Caminaban Bleecker Street abajo, ambos con un café que Castle había parado a comprar en la mano. Si serpentear por la concurrida acera a aquella hora de la tarde sin chocarse con nadie ya era difícil, tratar de intercambiar impresiones sobre las respuestas que Johanna Campbell acababa de darles era misión imposible.

Estaban a medio recorrido hasta el coche cuando el móvil de la detective sonó dentro del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Kate tuvo que girar sobre sí misma sin detener la marcha para poder coger el aparato y, a la vez, esquivar a un hombre que caminaba por la calle como si ésta le perteneciera.

- Beckett

- ¡Yo! Ya tenemos la información que has pedido sobre la víctima – dijo Esposito al otro lado del teléfono -. Esto te va a encantar.

- Sorpréndeme – dijo Beckett, poniendo el altavoz para que Castle también pudiera escucharlo. Aunque el ruido de la concurrida calle no hacían de esta una tarea fácil.

- Adivina a quién llamó repetidamente Martin Prince a lo largo de las semanas previas a su muerte.

- Sarah Milles – dijo Ryan, adelantándose a cualquier suposición que pudieran hacer Castle o la detective.

…...

El portero del edificio debió de reconocerlos después de su última visita, ya que en aquella ocasión no les puso ningún impedimento cuando hicieron ademán de entrar. Ya dentro del hall, Beckett se enfrentó a la sonrisa radiante del recepcionista con fría y calculada impasibilidad. Así, cuando el chico se ofreció amablemente a avisar a los Milles de su visita, la detective se lo impidió antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Beckett estaba cabreada, eso era evidente para Castle que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a leer las reacciones y la posición corporal de Kate a la perfección. Había pocas cosas que lograban sacar de quicio a la detective. Descubrir que alguien le había mentido, mirándole directamente a los ojos, era una de ellas. El ascensor se detuvo en el decimoquinto piso y, cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron tras el típico "¡ding!", Beckett avanzó con paso decidido por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por Castle.

La sorpresa y el miedo se hicieron patentes en el rostro de Sarah Milles cuando les abrió la puerta y recibió la tajante mirada de Beckett. Tratando de mantener las apariencias, les acompañó hasta el salón como había hecho el día anterior. Su marido no parecía estar en casa, cosa que la detective agradeció, así tenía más posibilidades de conseguir alguna verdad de la boca de Sarah Milles.

- Ayer me mintió Sarah – dijo Beckett, yendo directa al grano.

- No-no sé a qué se refiere – el intento de aparentar seguridad se mereció un premio Razzie a la peor actuación por parte de la ama de casa. Era evidente que la angustia estaba haciendo presa de ella.

- Me dijo que no conocía al señor Prince

- Y así es…

- ¿De veras? Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que, según su registro telefónico, usted y la víctima hayan estado compartiendo múltiples llamadas durante las dos semanas previas a su muerte?

_Boom_, pensó Castle al ver la cara de culpabilidad que se apoderó de las facciones de la señora Milles, quien rápidamente trató de recomponerse, lográndolo tan solo de forma parcial. Aunque sabían que Sarah Milles no podía ser la asesina, ya que según la información proporcionada por Perlmutter el agresor era más alto que Prince, era evidente que sabía más de lo que parecía dispuesta a rebelar. Al menos por el momento.

- ¿De qué hablaron en esas conversaciones Sarah? – Beckett esperó, pero la señora Milles no parecía dispuesta a responder. Desde su posición les observaba como si tratara de averiguar cuánto sabían, para no meter la pata – Podemos tener esta conversación aquí o en la comisaría, usted decide.

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como platos ante aquella posibilidad. Agarró un cojín y clavó sus uñas en él mientras desviaba la mirada. En aquel instante, Castle decidió intervenir en la conversación adoptando el papel de poli bueno.

- Señora Milles, ¿Sarah? Supongo que le preocupa que su marido pueda enterarse de que Martin Prince y usted tenían una aventura – aquello no era más que una suposición, pero dada su situación no tenían nada que perder -, pero puede confiar en nosotros.

Sarah Milles dirigió su mirada a Castle con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, que pronto se tradujo en alivio. Una reacción poco esperada por parte del escritor, que no esperaba que sus palabras surtieran tan buen efecto.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió Beckett.

- Está bien – dijo la señora Milles finalmente – Martin y yo teníamos una aventura… ¡Pero no se lo digan a mi marido!


	10. Capítulo 10 - La tormenta perfecta

**Capítulo 10: La tormenta perfecta**

Decir que la lluvia les había pillado por sorpresa habría sido un insulto a su capacidad de observación. El cielo había estado encapotado durante todo el día y poco después de que abandonaran el edificio en el que vivía la familia Milles la lluvia empezó a caer de forma intensa. Para cuando la detective Beckett aparcó el coche oficial en frente de la comisaría 12 la tormenta se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Tal era el aguacero que los escasos veinte metros que tuvieron que recorrer hasta la entrada bastaron para que ambos terminaran empapados.

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, dejando las huellas mojadas de sus zapatos tras de sí. En cuanto estuvieron dentro del cubículo, Beckett se cruzó de brazos y lanzó la vista al horizonte, dándole vueltas al caso. Castle, por su parte, se apoyó con ambas manos en la baranda del ascensor, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran aquella pequeña caja de metal. Sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo al topar con lo evidente.

Kate estaba de pie, a apenas un metro de él, con la camisa pegada a su espalda, más visible que de costumbre debido al efecto del agua. El escritor ladeó levemente la cabeza para gozar de la vista que le regalaba el cuerpo de su novia bajo unas prendas que se habían convertido en vaporosas debido a lo empapadas que estaban. La luz del techo parpadeó, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Castle!

- ¿Hum? - balbuceó él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento para toparse con la mirada acusadora de Beckett.

- ¿Me estabas mirando el culo?

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo... Espera un segundo, ya no tengo que mentir respecto a eso - dijo con una sonrisa pícara -. Sí detective, le estaba mirando el culo.

- En ese caso date la vuelta

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me parece justo, yo también quiero mirarte el culo

La sonrisa de Kate fue invitación suficiente para que Castle la agarrara de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sobre sus cabezas, la luz del ascensor parpadeó una vez más antes de apagarse de forma definitiva. El ascensor se detuvo y para cuando las luces de emergencia se encendieron anunciando un apagón, las bocas del escritor y la detective estaban probando el sabor la una de la otra.

Una gota de agua se desprendió del flequillo de Castle en el momento en que sus cuerpos se separaron por un instante para regalarse una penetrante mirada. Azul y verde se cruzaron y fusionaron, como cielo y prado en el horizonte. De repente, un sentimiento de urgencia pareció apoderarse de la voluntad de ambos, que se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro como si la falta de contacto les doliera. La espalda de Castle chocó con la pared del ascensor mientras Kate le ayudaba a deshacerse de la camisa, encontrándose la suya ya reposando en el suelo.

Sobre su piel mojada, la ropa helada les quemaba, fuego que sólo el cuerpo del otro era capaz de apagar. Besos y caricias pasaron al siguiente nivel cuando Rick rodó sobre sí mismo, haciendo que ahora fuera Beckett la que se encontrara entre el ascensor y su propio cuerpo. El escritor le sujetó ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras su boca descendía cuello abajo. Pronto fue difícil distinguir las gotas de la lluvia de las de sudor cuando la pareja desató su pasión en el interior del ascensor, ajenos a los intentos del servicio de mantenimiento por sacarles de allí.

- Definitivamente - decía el escritor media hora más tarde, cuando ambos volvían a vestirse -, esto ha sido mucho mejor que la última vez que me quedé encerrado aquí dentro.

Cuando finalmente los bomberos lograron abrir las puertas del ascensor se encontraron con dos personas acaloradas, pero vestidas. Una vez fuera, subieron por las escaleras hasta el departamento de homicidios, donde fueron recibidos por Ryan y Esposito.

- ¿Eráis vosotros los que estabais en el ascensor? - preguntó Ryan alumbrando el camino hacia la pizarra con su linterna - ¿Y por qué no respondíais al móvil?

- Apenas teníamos aire Ryan, mucho menos cobertura - dijo Beckett, advirtiendo a Castle con la mirada como adelanto al comentario que estaba segura que el escritor iba a añadir.

- El sueño de todo claustrofóbico, ¿eh? - dijo Esposito, tirando de ironía - ¿Y que habéis hecho encerrados media hora ahí dentro?

- Lo único que se puede hacer en un ascensor averiado y a oscuras - dijo Castle, atrayendo la mirada de todos, en especial la de Beckett -: Compartir opiniones sobre el caso.

- Ya... - dijo Ryan y Esposito a la vez, entre decepcionados y escépticos.

- ¿Habéis averiguado algo nuevo? - inquirió la detective, para entrar en materia y evitar más comentarios.

- No lo sé... ¿Descubrir la identidad del misterioso encapuchado cuenta? - inquirió Ryan con una sonrisa, balanceando un documento a la altura de la nariz.

Documento que Beckett le arrebató antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar.

- Mientas estabais interrogando a la señora Milles, la encargada del Bitter End nos ha enviado las copias digitales de lo que han grabado las cámaras de la entrada durante el último mes. Con eso y la ayuda de algunas cámaras de tráfico hemos podido identificar al hombre con el que se había reunido Prince.

- Michael Anderson - dijo Esposito, tomando el relevo -. Alias _El Topo_...

- ¿Porque es un traidor del servicio secreto británico? - preguntó Castle, rememorando la famosa novela de John Le Carré.

- No. Porque está prácticamente ciego.

- Vaya, pobre hombre.

- No lo sientas todavía. Michael Anderson está fichado por diversos cargos de robo y allanamiento. Además es uno de los mejores falsificadores de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - inquirió Castle - Aunque claro, Daredevil está completamente ciego y combate el crimen cada noche...

- Sólo hay una pequeña diferencia - intervino Beckett -, Daredevil es un personaje de cómic.

- Touché.

- ¿Qué sabemos de él últimamente?

- No ha tenido detenciones desde su última estancia en prisión y de eso hace más de diez años. O está limpio...

- O no le han vuelto a pillar - completó Beckett.

- No lo entiendo - decía Castle -, ¿por qué se reuniría un camarero de un local respetable de la ciudad de Nueva York con este tipo en la boca de un callejón?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a él?


	11. Capítulo 11 - Un paquete de última hora

**Capítulo 11: Un paquete de última hora**

El tráfico era fluido en el puente de Brooklyn. Una vez habían identificado al misterioso hombre con el que se había estado reuniendo la víctima, conseguir su dirección fue pasto de la rutina. Así, en el aquel instante, Beckett y Castle por un lado y Ryan y Esposito por el otro, cruzaban el puente en dirección a la casa de Michael Anderson, alias el Topo.

Sendos coches de policía aparcaron frente a un edificio que, por el aspecto de la fachada, había vivido tiempos mucho mejores. El tono rojizo original de los ladrillos quedaba oculto bajo varias capas de polución y suciedad. La escalera de incendios, que recorría en zigzag uno de los laterales del edificio, estaba tan oxidada que su uso no parecía recomendable. En la puerta del edificio un grupo de adolescentes rapeaban al ritmo de una base que sonaba por encima de sus pensamientos desde un radiocasete monumental.

Sin cortar el ritmo de sus frases, los chicos se hicieron a un lado en cuanto los detectives les mostraron sus placas, indicando su intención de entrar en el edificio. Castle se disponía a seguirles cuando su teléfono móvil sonó desde el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Atrapado por la emoción previa a una detención, el escritor hizo ademán de colgar, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de la compañía de mudanzas que él mismo había contratado. Al ver que Castle nadaba entre dos aguas, Beckett decidió por él.

- Coge el teléfono, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

- Pe-pero yo…

- No te va a pasar nada por perderte una detención Castle. Además – dijo acercándose al escritor para poder hablarle a la oreja -, estoy deseando celebrar el final de la mudanza. Así que coge el teléfono.

- Está bien, pero vas a tener que compensármelo…

- Sabes que lo haré.

La mirada y sonrisa que Beckett le regaló al pronunciar esa frase hizo que el cuerpo de Castle se estremeciera en un escalofrío eléctrico, justo antes de responder a la llamada.

- Castle. Sí, espere, ¿qué? Un momento que no le oigo bien, un segundo – el escritor se dirigió hacia el callejón lateral, alejándose de la entrada principal y de las rimas de los jóvenes que la custodiaban – Ahora. ¿Qué decía?

….

El rellano del tercer piso estaba desierto. A excepción de las exageradas frases de una película de acción que les llegaban a través de un vecino que tenía la televisión demasiado alta, todo estaba tranquilo. Al frente de la misiva, Beckett buscó con la mirada el apartamento 304 que pertenecía a Michael Anderson. Con la eficacia y rapidez que nacen de los años de experiencia, los tres detectives de la policía de Nueva York ocuparon posiciones frente a la puerta indicada. Beckett golpeó la puerta tres veces.

- ¿Michael Anderson?

- ¿Quién le busca? – respondió alguien al otro lado de la puerta

- Policía de Nueva York, abra la puer…

Antes de que la detective llegara a terminar la frase, desde dentro del apartamento les llegaron unos ruidos inconfundibles: el sospechoso estaba tratando de huir. Una sola mirada bastó para que Esposito la entendiera y barriera la puerta de una patada. Acompañando su entrada con el clamo "¡Policía de Nueva York!", los tres detectives se abrieron en abanico para cubrir cuan mayor terreno en el menor tiempo posible.

Kate, sin embargo, se fue directa a la ventana del salón, que daba a la escalera de incendios y estaba abierta de par en par. Se asomó para comprobar que su sospechoso corría escaleras abajo como un desesperado.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Deténgase! – gritó de forma rutinaria. Pero sabía que sus palabras no surtirían efecto alguno, no en vano las pronunció cuando ya había iniciado la persecución del sospechoso.

….

Castle se paseaba de punta a punta del callejón, gesticulando de forma exageraba mientras hablaba con el equipo de la mudanza, ultimando los detalles de su trato. Sin embargo, se paró en seco cuando reconoció la voz que gritó desde algún punto del edificio.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Deténgase!

El escritor alzó la vista, dejando de prestar atención a su interlocutor, para encontrarse con la imagen de Beckett saltando a la escalera de incendios, presumiblemente persiguiendo a un hombre que le llevaba casi un piso de ventaja.

- Espere un segundo – dijo antes de guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo y lanzaba una mirada alrededor.

El Topo estaba a punto de alcanzar la primera planta y, aunque Beckett le estaba acortando terreno gracias a su agilidad y rapidez, parecía bastante seguro que el sospechoso alcanzaría la calle con tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo. Así, Anderson se deslizó por el último tramo de la escalera y dejó caer en los dos últimos metros que le separaban del suelo. Segundos más tarde, la detective hacía lo propio, pero el Topo ya había empezado a correr.

Y habría alcanzado la calle principal si no hubiera sido por Castle que, apareciendo desde detrás de un contenedor, bateó al sospechoso con una barra de metal, tumbándolo en el acto. Michael Anderson se retorcía en el suelo, doliéndose del golpe que el escritor acababa de propinarle en el abdomen cuando Beckett los alcanzó con la respiración entrecortada.

- Vale que yo no entiendo de beisbol – dijo Castle -, pero esto es un home run en toda regla.

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa de la boca de Kate mientras esta se arrodillaba para esposar a su sospechoso, a la par que Castle retomaba su conversación con el encargado de la mudanza.

- Sí perdón, es que estaba recogiendo un paquete de última hora… No, no tiene que incluirlo en la mudanza… ¡Ya sé que las cajas extra se pagan a parte!


	12. Capítulo 12 - Confesiones de una mente

**Capítulo 12: Confesiones de una mente peligrosa**

El aspecto de Michael Anderson era incluso peor a través del espejo que separaba la sala de interrogatorios de la de observación. En esta última aguardaba Castle, con el ceño fruncido, a que Beckett entrara y lograra sacar una confesión del sospechoso. El rostro del escritor se tornó en una mueca enrabietada al recordar la explicación que la detective le había dado de por qué no podía estar presente en aquel interrogatorio.

- Tu primera toma de contacto con él ha sido propinarle un batazo en el estómago – le había dicho –, ¿no crees que eso podría hacer que te viera como una persona hostil y se negara a colaborar?

Odiaba cuando lo golpeaba con su lógica aplastante. Así pues, Castle ocupó su lugar en el banquillo junto a Ryan y Esposito y esperó a que el show diera comienzo.

Al otro lado del cristal, el Topo se sujetaba un paquete de hielo en el abdomen con una mano, mientras con la otra jugueteaba con las gafas de culo de botella, ahora inservibles ya que se habían roto como consecuencia de su choque con el escritor. Su pie derecho repiqueteaba de forma incesante en el suelo, prueba de su crispación.

Así, en el mismo instante en que Beckett cruzó la puerta de entrada en la sala carpeta en mano, Anderson inició su ataque verbal sin aviso previo.

- ¡Llevo más de una hora esperando aquí! ¿Qué coño queréis de mí? – su entusiasmo inicial le valió un pinchazo en las costillas que le obligó a inclinarse - ¡Pienso denunciar a ese cabrón que tienes por compañero! ¡Eso es brutalidad policial!

Si a Beckett le afectaron lo más mínimo las palabras de Anderson, no lo demostró en absoluto. Su cara era una máscara de profesionalidad mientras tomaba asiento frente a su futuro interrogada y dejaba que éste se desfogase. En la sala de observación, los tres chicos esperaban a que se diera el pistoletazo de salida.

- … Se le va a caer el pelo.

- ¿Ha terminado? – pero no le dio tiempo a responder – Bien. Siento comunicarle señor Anderson que el hombre que le golpeó no es policía, así que su _encuentro _no tiene nada que ver con el cuerpo. Por supuesto, es libre de presentar cargos…

- ¡Puedes estar segura que lo haré!

- … pero me veo en la obligación de comunicarle que entre los amigos del señor Castle se cuentan jueces, periodistas y el alcalde. Por no hablar de todos y cada uno de los oficiales de esta comisaría, que dedicarán su tiempo y esfuerzo a hacer del resto de tu vida un infierno.

Al otro lado del espejo, Castle trataba de discernir si estaba emocionado, intimidado o excitado por la actuación de Beckett. Cuando entraba en aquella sala la detective se convertía en una auténtica ave de presa en pos de su cena. Fría. Implacable. Sexy. Acurrucado en su silla y con los humos mucho más bajos, el Topo no compartía los sentimientos del escritor.

- Y ahora dígame, ¿en qué prefiere concentrar sus esfuerzos, en presentar cargos sobre Castle o en convencerme de que usted no mató a Martin Prince?

Anderson tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquellas últimas palabras de la detective, pero en cuanto su cerebro las procesó, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma acorde. Dejó caer la bolsa de hielo y soltó las gafas sobre la mesa a la par que exclamaba un "¡Yo no he matado a nadie!", que sonó muy poco convincente según la detective.

- Lo juro. Yo no he matado a nadie en mi vida. ¡Ni siquiera conocía a ese tal Martin!

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Beckett alzando una ceja – Entonces, dime por qué tengo un testigo que te sitúa discutiendo con él en el callejón del Bitter End no hace ni dos semanas.

- Pues le habrá mentido, ¿a mí que me cuenta?

- Los testigos quizás puedan mentir señor Anderson, pero las cámaras no.

Dicho esto le plantó una captura de las imágenes registradas por la cámara situada en la entrada del local en la que se podía reconocer perfectamente al Topo hablando con la víctima. En aquel instante, todo rastro de bravuconería desapareció de la cara de Michael Anderson, que quedó blanco como el papel.

- ¿Quiere volver a probar?

- Está bien. Le conocía.

- ¿De qué le conocía?

Anderson desvió su nublada mirada hacia el suelo sin decir una palabra

- Señor Anderson, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Y créame – dijo inclinándose hacia adelante -, no quiere que lo hagamos por las malas.

- Desde luego que no. – dijo Castle, tragando saliva de forma sonora al otro lado del espejo

El Topo parecía indeciso, pero finalmente se dispuso a hablar.

- El señor Prince requirió de mis habilidades especiales, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Quiere decir que le contrató? – Anderson asintió - ¿Para qué? No me haga volver a preguntárselo.

- Quería tres juegos completos. Pasaporte, documento de identidad, permiso de conducir. Todo.

- ¿Para quienes eran los otros dos?

- No lo sé. ¡No me mire así, le juro que no lo sé! Sólo sé que era una mujer y un crío. No me dijo quiénes eran y yo no pregunté.

Beckett se giró para mirar directamente al espejo. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Castle también la estaba mirando y que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Sin embargo, había otro cabo que seguía suelto.

- ¿Y cómo un camarero de uno de los locales más famosos de Nueva York dio con un tipo como tú?

- Oh, el _señor Prince _– dijo el interrogado dibujando unas comillas en el aire – y yo éramos viejos amigos, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya sabe.

- ¿Dónde y cuándo se conocieron?

- En la cárcel. Hará unos 12 años – dijo el Topo, satisfecho por la sorpresa que sus palabras habían imprimido en el rostro de la detective -. Claro que por aquel entonces no se llamaba Martin Prince.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Bigfoot y nuevas pistas

**Capítulo 13: Bigfoot y nuevas pistas**

Vestida con una vieja camiseta de béisbol y unos shorts de deporte, Beckett abrió una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas mientras Castle terminaba de ducharse. Ella misma lo había hecho minutos antes, muy a pesar del escritor, que había insistido en el problema del calentamiento global, la polución y la necesidad de ahorrar agua.

- ¿Y cómo propones que ahorremos agua?

- Duchándonos juntos, por supuesto – respondió el escritor, ganándose un cojinazo por parte de Beckett - ¡Oye! Que no lo hago por mí, sino por el bien de nuestro querido planeta…

Aquella tarde los chicos de la mudanza se habían encargado de transportar todas las cosas empaquetadas del apartamento de Beckett al loft de Castle. Tanto era así que el salón del escritor parecía una pista americana.

Cuando el escritor salió del baño, vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta, se encontró con que Kate ya lo estaba esperando en el sofá con una copa de vino tinto en cada mano. Tuvo que esquivar varios montones de cajas y, cuando parecía que iba a logra llegar junto a Beckett sano y salvo, el dedo meñique de su pie derecho tuvo un encuentro con una de las cajas en las que ponía "Libros".

- ¡Hijo de…! ¡Auch!

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Beckett, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar de sus labios.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – respondió Castle mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas de dolor que querían salir de sus ojos –, no es para tanto.

- ¿Seguro? Creo que se está hinchando, quizás sería mejor que fuéramos al médico y que le eche un vistazo – dijo la inspectora haciendo ademán de levantarse del sofá.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Rick la agarró de la muñeca, obligándola a ocupar asiento de nuevo – Estoy perfectamente.

- ¿De verdad? – inquirió Beckett, acercando so rostro al del escritor

- De verdad de la buena. – dijo Castle, preparándose para recibir sus labios

- ¿Estás en plena forma? – ya escasos centímetros de él

- Estoy como un roble

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Beckett, levantándose de un salto – Así podremos empezar a desempaquetar algunas cosas.

- A esto se le llama jugar sucio

- Vamos Castle, piensa que cuando antes empecemos, antes podremos celebrar que hemos acabado.

Las expectativas creadas por esa respuesta fueron impulso suficiente para que el escritor se levantara, dispuesto a ponerse manos a la obra. Sin embargo, en cuanto posó parte de su peso sobre el pie derecho, un calambre de dolor le subió por la pierna, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

* * *

Las recomendaciones por parte de Beckett para que se quedara en casa descansando de poco o nada sirvieron. Castle se había empeñado en acompañarla a la doce ya que podía "sentir que el final del caso está próximo" y no quería perdérselo. Cansada de discutir con un niño pequeño, la detective finalmente accedió. Sin embargo, cuanto más cerca estaban de la comisaría, más convencida estaba de que aquello era una mala idea. En el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la detective salió a paso presuroso, para llegar a la pizarra unos metros antes que Castle.

- Sed amables – les advirtió a Ryan y Esposito, que ya les esperaban con las últimas noticias sobre el caso.

En aquel instante, Castle hizo acto de presencia. Apoyándose parcialmente en una réplica del bastón de Enigma, el villano de Batman, el escritor se acercó cojeando hasta la pizarra. Caminaba muy lentamente, no tanto por el dolor como por el peso. El médico de urgencias del hospital, al que habían acudido la noche anterior, había decidido que no valía la pena correr riesgos y le escayoló el pie desde la punta del dedo gordo hasta el tobillo.

- ¡Hey Castle! ¿Por fin has encontrado a Bigfoot y has decidido llevarte un recuerdo? – bromeó Esposito

- Te respondería mi querido amigo – dijo el interpelado mientras tomaba asiento –, pero la vida es demasiado bonita como para irritarme gracias a los calmantes

- ¿Qué sabemos de la historia que nos contó Anderson? – cortó Beckett.

- Hemos indagado un poco más en la vida de nuestra víctima y en los últimos diez años no hay nada raro. Llamadas, cuentas, todo correcto, nada ha saltado – expuso Ryan.

- ¿Y antes?

- Nada.

- ¡Venga ya!

- Como lo oyes. No hay ningún rastro que pruebe la existencia de Martin Prince en el periodo anterior a estos último diez años.

- Así que el Topo nos contó la verdad… - dijo Castle paseando la mirada de forma distraída por la oficina, como si hubiera algo que sólo él pudiera ver.

- Entonces, no sabemos quién era nuestra víctima en realidad

- Estamos dos pasos por delante de ti – intervino Esposito sonriendo –. Hemos cotejado la lista de los presos que estuvieron en la misma cárcel que Anderson y…

Ryan sacó una foto de la víctima y la colgó en la pizarra, junto a la de su cadáver. Se le veía bastante más joven, pero sin duda se trataba de la misma persona.

- Su nombre, el de verdad, era William Clearwater…

- ¿En serio? – le cortó Castle, con una sonrisa tontuna – Oh vamos, ¿nadie ve la ironía?

- Era un bróker de Wall Street – prosiguió Ryan, ignorando el comentario del escritor -. Le encerraron cinco años por tráfico de información confidencial y adivina…

- Era compañero de celda de Anderson – dijo Castle

- Pues sí, ¿cómo lo sabías? – inquirió Ryan sorprendido, a lo que Castle respondió señalándose la cabeza con el dedo índice.

- Bien chicos, habéis hecho un gran trabajo.

- Oh, pero aún hay más – dijo Esposito, ganándose una sorprendida mirada por parte de la detective – ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que la señora Milles sabía más de lo que os había confesado? Felicidades, tu instinto sigue intacto.

- Indagamos un poco en la vida pasada y resulta que ya estuvo casada antes. ¿Y sabes con quién?

- Michael Clearwater – dijo Beckett, casi sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Es perfecto! – dijo Castle, levantándose con la ayuda de su bastón – Pensadlo. Sarah, una chica con no pocas aspiraciones en la vida conoce a un joven y triunfador bróker de Wall Street, cuya sonrisa es casi tan deslumbrante como el dinero que gana. Así que se casa con él.

- Entonces se descubre que Michael Clearwater está traficando con información confidencial y va a la cárcel – continuó Beckett, tomando el relevo –. Sus cuentas quedan congeladas y Sarah se queda sin nada.

- Pero entonces conoce a Paul Milles, un empresario que puede cubrir sus necesidades, así que se casa con él y deja atrás el oscuro recuerdo de su pasado con Michael. Cuál fue su sorpresa entonces cuando, diez años más tarde, su exmarido reaparece en su vida reconvertido en árbitro de béisbol.

Ryan y Esposito contemplaban la escena con la paciencia que deriva de la experiencia, mientras Castle y Beckett hablaban cada vez más rápido.

- Michael sigue enamorado de ella, incluso prepara una fuga para los tres comprando falsas identidades a la misma persona que le facilitó la suya años atrás.

- Pero Sarah no está dispuesta a abandonar su vida acomodada y le rechaza.

- Michael sigue insistiendo, hasta el punto de convertirse una amenaza y a Sara solo le queda una salida.

- Matarle – dijeron al unísono, separados tan sólo por unos escasos centímetros

- ¿Habéis terminado? – inquirió Esposito, rompiendo la magia del momento.

- Traedme a la señora Milles.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Todos lo hemos pensado

**Capítulo 14: Todos lo hemos pensado alguna vez**

La culpabilidad podía leerse en los ojos de Sarah Milles como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Incapaz de contener sus nervios, se frotaba las manos de forma frenética mientras esperaba en la sala de interrogatorios. Dio un respingo sobre la silla cuando Beckett abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación como una ráfaga de viento huracanado.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Me va a contar todo lo que sabe de Martin Prince. Y esta vez – dijo Beckett tomando asiento y clavando su mirada esmeralda en la interrogada – va a contarme la verdad.

La señora Milles tragó saliva, intimidada por la ferocidad felina de la detective mientras Castle, arrastrando el pie derecho, tomaba asiento al lado de Beckett ayudado por su bastón customizado.

- Esta es su última oportunidad de contarme lo que pasó. Si confiesa ahora, me aseguraré de que el fiscal que coja su caso esté de buen humor. – la confusión se abrió paso en el rostro de la señora Milles, por lo que Beckett fue directa al grano – ¿Por qué mató a Martin Prince?

La cara de Sarah Milles dio un salto de la confusión a un horror muy mal disimulado. Tanto fue así que necesitó unos segundos para serenarse antes de mascullar una respuesta.

- ¿Creen…? ¿Creen que yo lo maté? – parecía que el simple hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras le produjera repulsión

- ¿No es así? – preguntó Castle

- ¡No!

- ¿Y por qué debería creerla? – preguntó la detective, que no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente – Primero me dijo que no conocía al señor Prince, luego me confesó que tenían una aventura. ¡Y ahora descubro que habían estado casados!

Los certificados del juzgado cayeron sobre la mesa frente a los ojos de Sarah Milles como una losa de piedra. En aquel instante, la mujer era el vivo reflejo de Scrooge asaltado por el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. Uno a uno, los recuerdos de su vida anterior fueron ocupando el sitio que les correspondía dentro de la cabeza y el corazón de Sarah. Y así, el pasado que había tratado de ocultar a los ojos de todos, sobre todo de ella misma, se hizo más presente que nunca.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

La señora Milles suspiró con resignación. No tenía sentido seguir ocultando un pasado que ya había salido a la luz.

- Estuvimos casados. Pero tienen que creerme. Yo no le maté – para aquel entonces los ojos de Sarah eran un mar de lágrimas –. Yo… Estaba enamorada de él.

Tanto Castle como Beckett alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos, no tanto por la repuesta en sí, sino por la veracidad con la que hablaban los empapados ojos de la mujer. Captando por el rabillo del ojo la mirada que le enviada Rick, la detective decidió relajarse un poco y darle un voto de confianza a la señora Milles.

- Está bien. Cuéntenoslo todo. Desde el principio.

- Will era el amor de mi vida. Nos conocimos en la Universidad, él estudiaba Economía y yo Bellas Artes. Por aquel entonces, no teníamos dinero para una gran boda, así que nos fuimos al juzgado. Sin embargo, él no paraba de repetirme que algún día me regalaría la boda de mis sueños… - una sonrisa nostálgica escapó de los labios de la señora Milles –. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que eso fuera posible. Will era una persona muy inteligente, ¿saben? Encontró trabajo como asistente en una empresa de la bola y en menos de un año ya lo habían ascendido a bróker. En cuestión de meses teníamos más dinero del que podíamos gastar

- ¿Y nunca sospechó de lo que estaba pasando en realidad? – preguntó Castle

- Era una mujer enamorada, señor Castle. Enamorada y feliz. Además Will nunca actuó de forma extraña, no había nada en su comportamiento que pudiera indicarme que algo malo estaba pasando.

- Hasta que lo detuvieron.

- Fue el peor día de mi vida. Cuando los policías entraron en nuestro apartamento Will no para de decirme que todo iba a salir bien, pero yo podía ver en sus ojos que estaba muy asustado.

- Pero, si le quería tanto, ¿por qué se casó con otro cuando estaba en la cárcel?

- Nunca dejaré de sentirme mal por ello. Pero por aquel entonces yo no tenía dinero, ni un lugar al que ir. Tras la detención de Will nos embargaron el piso y congelaron nuestras cuentas. No tenía nada – se excusó una señora Milles cada vez más nerviosa –. Entonces apareció Paul. Era un buen hombre y, aunque no le quería como había amado a Will, me trataba bien. Me ofreció una vida y yo la acepté.

No era difícil descubrir el dolor que le provocaban sus propias palabras. La angustia que podía leerse en su rostro cuando sentía que había traicionado al amor de su vida hizo que un impulso de abrazar a Kate se apoderara de Castle. Pero por el bien de la profesionalidad, se contuvo.

- Cuando William salió de la cárcel y me encontró yo estaba preparada para que me lo echara todo en cara, pero no fue así. Dijo que lo entendía y me perdonaba. Sólo me pidió que pasáramos una última noche juntos antes de desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.

- ¿Eso cuando fue? – preguntó Castle, mientras empezaba a hacer cálculos

- Hace diez años.

- ¿Y tiene alguna idea de por qué incumplió su promesa? – inquirió Beckett.

- Porque descubrió Tyler era hijo suyo – dijo Castle, adelantándose a la interrogada –. ¿No es así?

- Un sábado, tras uno de los partidos de Tyler nos lo encontramos por la calle. Ni siquiera nos detuvimos a hablar con él pero ya era tarde. DE algún modo sabía que Tyler era hijo suyo. Al cabo de dos semanas nos lo encontramos de nuevo, pero esta vez en el campo. Se había hecho árbitro para poder estar más cerca de su hijo y yo… No me veía con fuerzas de negarle aquella posibilidad.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

- Una noche me llamó. Disculpándose por incumplir su promesa, pero diciendo que no la habría hecho si hubiera sabido que tenía un hijo. Que todavía me quería y que tenía un plan para nosotros, para los tres.

- ¿Ese plan no incluiría, por casualidad, adoptar nuevas identidades? – inquirió la detective, a lo que Sarah asintió.

- No le costó demasiado convencerme. Al fin y al cabo yo seguía enamorada de él. Empezamos a hablar cada noche, ultimando los detalles de nuestra desaparición, planeado nuestra vida juntos. Pero entonces… - su nostálgica sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Creo que mi marido empezó a sospechar algo. Se comportaba de forma extraña, quería saber a dónde iba en todo momento. Una noche, la semana pasada creo, le sorprendí escuchándome a escondidas mientras hablaba con Wil y perdió los papeles. Pero entonces se calmó y me dijo que me perdonaba, si le prometía no volver a ver a "ese hombre". Yo se lo prometí, por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer…

Castle y Beckett compartieron una mirada significativa antes de que la detective le hiciera a Sarah una última pregunta.

- Señora Mil-Sarah, su marido, ¿es zurdo?

* * *

Dos agentes de uniforme escoltaron a Paul Milles hasta los calabozos ante la atenta mirada de Beckett y su equipo. Tal y como les había explicado Esposito minutos antes, al registrar la furgoneta de Milles habían encontrado el bate de aluminio rojo con rastros de sangre y varios de los productos de limpieza que había utilizado para limpiar el apartamento de Martin Prince, o William Clearwater, y dejarlo libre de toda huella.

- Menudo psicópata – escupió Esposito.

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió Castle – ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te enteraras de que tu mujer, con la que llevaras casado más de diez años, no te ha querido nunca y que el hijo que has criado con todo tu amor no es tuyo?

- No me calientes la cabeza con tu palabrería. Ni siquiera he pensado en tener hijos, y no creo que vaya a tenerlos. Nunca. No me malinterpretes hermano – dijo dirigiéndose a Ryan -. Adoro a tu hijo, pero para un ratito.

- Vamos Espo, todos hemos pensado como serían nuestros hijos alguna vez – dijo Beckett mientras se colocaba el abrigo y se disponía a marcharse.

- Cierto. Recuerdo cuando Meredith estaba embaraza, apostábamos de qué color serían los ojos del bebé y… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué?

FIN


End file.
